Harry Weasley 2: Order of the Half Blood Professor
by donalddeutsch
Summary: The much anticipated sequel to Harry Weasley. Please read and Review


**Harry Weasley 2: Order of the Half Blood Professor**

Chapter One: Prologue

A/N: Ok everyone, here is the much anticipated sequel to my 101 chapter epic Harry Weasley. Please read and review, it will cover the final 3 years of Harry Weasley and the gangs years at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. It will be starting off kind of where the last chapter left off. Harry and Hermione are going to be Prefects, and Ron is going to be the Captain of the Quidditch team along with being the new Keeper of the team. Besides this I might be changing a few things along the way of what I was going to be doing, but it will stay with the same basic concept of what was going on with the original story.

By the name of the sequel, you can guess what it is about. Fifth year will be about the Order of the Phoenix, and the junior order which wasn't to do with the books. Sixth year will be Half Blood Prince of course, but definitely different from the book, and the seventh year will be about their final year and a new professor. I have no idea how long this sequel is going to be, but I am guessing that it might be between 30 and 60 chapters, in other words between 10 and 20 chapters a year with the summer in it. Please read and review. —Donald----

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim any of the characters that you recognize or even the one that you don't recognize that is actually Draco Malfoy. I give all thanks to the great JK Rowlings for the use of her characters and places that she has made for the books.

And now for the show

Harry and Hermione was sitting in the living room of the house that they were living in during the summer before their fifth year. They had just got done celebrating Harry's birthday, and having a big party with the elves and their friends. "So Harry, anything you want to do today?" Hermione gave him a sweet smile as she watched her boyfriend and love of her life sit there going over his homework for the summer with a smile on his face. He didn't really mind that everything was getting weirder in the world with what was going on with life, as long as he was with Hermione for a while, he was going to be ok. He had his family and his love with him for the rest of the days.

"I am fine with what is going on right now. Is there anything that you want to do this summer Mione? I mean we're done with our summer homework already. I guess we can go visit the elves again. I mean we have been invited to spend a couple of weeks with them this summer so that we can learn some more and different magic. It sounds like fun, and learning this kind of stuff would be fun for both of us. What do you think, let our parents know that we are going to be gone for a couple of weeks, and then disappearing for that amount of time?" He smiled and gave her a sweet kiss before going back to what he was doing with his paperwork.

"Sounds like a plan, why don't we do that next week. That will give us time to get ready, and to let everyone know what we're going to be doing. I know that my parents love you and everything is ok with them. Their going to be gone for a couple of weeks anyway with your parents for the summer, a second honeymoon I guess they were saying. You know this should be interesting, and have things going our way. Do you think we should invite the rest of the gang to go with us?"

"As far as I know, they all have their own plans for the rest of the summer, so we will have to go on our own. Well that will be fine with me, for we will be able to spend some alone time together." He smiled as he thought of this, and thought back to the last time they had spent some alone time together.

"True, I know Ron and Luna are spending time at the offices of the Quibbler working for the summer, and I think that Ginny is spending the summer with Neville and his parents. This is going to be one of the best summers of our lives. I know that things are different now that everyone is here, both parents and relatives that were gone. We have no worries about real bad guys getting at us right now, and we have a non corrupt government that is working on doing things right. So we tell our parents and Tonks and Charlie that we're going to be taking off for a couple of weeks before we have to do something for anything new. I remember that we have a meeting with Professor Moody about the Junior Order, but that's before we go on this little jaunt. That will be Friday, and we will have the weekend to get ready to go on Monday."

"Hey anyone home?" They heard Tonks calling from the kitchen area for them and they got up before yelling for her that they were in the living room. The pretty AUROR came into the living room looking all the pregnant that she was with Charlie's baby. Her and Charlie had been married for a couple of months now, and she stopped by to keep an eye on these two as a responsible adult, even tho they spent more time alone together than she spent there. She knew that they were pretty much responsible young adults, and no one really took notice that they weren't supervised during the summer months most of the time. "Hey guys, how has your day been so far? I have been sent here to make sure that everything was going good for you all, as my once or twice a week visit." She smiled as she watched them stand there and then walked up to her.

"We're doing good Tonks. Looks like your doing great also. How are things going with you and Charlie?" Harry smiled as he watched his sister-in-law waddle through into the living room with them.

"Charlie and I are doing great. He is off at work right now, which is where I should be, but have been put on maternity leave watching you two until the baby arrives. I don't really care about that, for it seems that you two are some of the most responsible people that I know at your age. Now anything you all want to talk about or to let me or anyone else know?" She looked at them with a knowing smile that made them blush a bit.

"Well we were thinking that we would take and take up the elves offer of us staying with them for a couple of weeks this summer starting next week. After we take and have that meeting with Professor Moody on Friday about the Junior Order. We figure that we will do it while our parents are off on their vacation during the next couple of weeks. I know that you and Charlie have volunteered to babysit the kids for them while they are on vacation, and I also know that you will have all the help you need from Molly and Arthur if you need it. We will be leaving on Monday, and be back in two weeks. We will be learning Elven magic and different ways of fighting. It will be fun, and have a different ways to show us what we can do. We understand that this isn't offered to everyone, but we find that it will be an interesting lesson in life." Harry smiled and nodded to what Hermione was saying.

"What's this we here that you two will be taking off with the Elves for a time along with us going on our vacation. Sounds like you two are going to have fun. Bring us some souvenirs from your trip when you get back." They were all smiling when they saw James and Lilly Potter walk into the house along with Doug and Linda Granger.

Harry and Hermione were smiling at their parents as they walked into the room also. "Well as long as you are here, we might as well tell you that it is going to be what we want to do when your gone. You know that the Elves have invited us to do this, and we have all talked about it, so that it would be a fun and learning experience. You all will be gone for the time, and it will give Tonks and Charlie some alone time together, although they will be with the kids, they will have some fun also. So we leave on Monday morning, we will let the elves know that we're coming, and then pack this weekend." Harry hugged his parents as Hermione hugged hers.

"Well just be careful and polite to them. We don't want you to be the last ones to be offered this from them again. You two are going to be the ambassadors to the Elven people for the wizards of Europe and the world here. Have fun, learn good, and maybe you can teach some of it to the students when you get back." This came from the elderly Albus Dumbledore who had his head stuck through the fireplace flooing them at this time. "Now if you all want, we can have the meeting that we were going to have one Friday earlier so that you can get ready and maybe leave earlier and have some more fun." He was saying with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry and Hermione nodded enthusiastically at this suggestion. They had agreed to have the meeting that afternoon, and begin packing afterwords. They would leave the next morning after having a great breakfast.

A/N2: There is the first chapter of the sequel to Harry Weasley. The next chapter will be the meeting with Moody and the leaving for the elves. Please read and review. —Donald—


End file.
